A mission to kill, leading to love
by GottaLiveForNothing
Summary: A story about Draco Malfoy at his 6th year, he spots a girl in Diagon alley who is about the same age as he is, and straightly falls in love with her. Unfortunatly, The girl does too, while she is not supposed to,.... She came to hogwarts for a mission. K
1. Chapter one

**Meeting in Diagon alley**

Its a rather nice day as Draco and his father walk through Diagon Alley looking into shops for school supplies. School was starting soon, and Draco had to get his supplies for a fresh year of Creeping around the castle, sneaking into the forest and making fun of Gryffindors. He smirked slightly at that thought, he always loved to make fun of that weasly and the mudblood. His father kept his head raisen in the air with a slight smile on his face. He just got out of Azkaban for killing a Wizard so people looked rather weird at Lucius. It didn't bother him, he was actually please about that....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few shops ahead, a tall girl with black hair looked at the two blondes walking in and out of shops each time with different supplies. She smirked slightly as a woman moved up behind her. "Thats the boy, he's the one..." the woman said and covered herself with her cloak and she walked away again. The girl must have understood what she ment because a smirk appeared on her face. The blondes stopped beeing rather calm and Lucius and Draco got into a fight. Draco wanted a new owl but also the newest broom. The girl looked at the two argueing for a while and rolled her eyes muttering to herself. "how Pathetic..." She sighed slightly and took the cage of her snake in her one hand, and her school bag filled with her school supplies on her shoulder while she moved to the two argueing. She quickend her pace and looked around her while she bumped into Draco. The girl fell over and her Snake's cage fell to the floor with a loud sound. Her bad slid of her shoulders and made her books spread over the street. The girl quickly grabbed her books and pushed it in her bag. She looked at Draco who had this disgusting look on his face. "Im terribly Sorry, its just, its going to be my first year on Hogwarts and Im all new here. Its just so weird..." she said quickly while she took the cage from the ground and checked if her snake was still okay. "Im really sorry.." she said once again and looked into Draco's grey eyes. Her green eyes almost seemed to put Draco in a trance because his words were on his lips, but they wouldn't come out of his mouth. "no Problem." Draco managed to let out and his Father quickly glared at his son but recovered. "We'd better go now Draco, and get that broom.' Lucius said quickly and glared at the girl. He grabbed his Son's arm and pulled him away. The girl smirked as he walked away and grabbed her cel phone. She typed a number on her cel and rang it. At the other side of the line, a girl answered.

"Lanna here." the voice said.

"Hey its me,.. " the girl said. "I bumped into him and he fell for it." She added with a sneaky laugh. "Good girl. Now try to pull him over once in Hogwarts..."

The girl smirked and ended the conversation. She pushed her bag back on her shoulder and moved into the Hogshead. She winked at the bartender and he nodded. She kept walking till she reached a door in the wall. She looked around her before she opend the door and stepped inside. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder while she muttered a few words. Flames appeard underneath her surrounding her and with the flames, she disappeared into the ground...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco kept looking behind him till the girl was out of sight and sighed. would she ever recognise him once they are both in Hogwarts? He wondered that while the Malfoys continued their trip in Diagon Alley. Draco got the new broomstick, but not an owl....

That evening, when Draco was lying in his bed alone, with only the wind sounding because of the silence, he thought of the girl. Of her beautifull long black hair, her bright green eyes, the pleading look in them, yet she seemed a mysterious girl. With a bit of evilness, but then again, who doesnt have a bit of evilness in them... He sighed and pushed his face in his pillow. It was happening, once in his life he fell in love with the girl he loved, and he didnt asked for her number... _Pull yourself together man! _he told himself, and tossed the pillow against the wall. He grabbed a glass ball from his desk and tossed it against the wall. Only what could be heard was a soft thud, but the glass wasn't broken. "Damn glass boll, why the hell wont you break dammit!" he shouted and a soft knock could be heard on the door. "WHAT!" he yelled and the door opend. In the door stood a tall woman with blonde hair as well.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked sweetly, but her eyes were filled with eager to know what is wrong.

"No, " he said with a sigh and motioned his mom to sit down. "in Diagon alley I bumped into this girl. Black hair, green eyes, she looked like a goddes! But... Im afraid im never going to see her again...." he explained while looking at the wall. As he looked back to where Narcissa should be by now, he saw he was all alone in his room again and sighed.


	2. Chapter two

After a few days, the day finally came. The train would drive to hogwarts. Finally, alot of students couldnt wait to get back to school, some thought it was not so great to be back at school, not when Severus Snape was still walking around there. It was very busy on the platform, since there were also new students. Draco moved his way on the platform pushing several new kids out of the way and glared. He was still in a bad mood since the day in Diagon alley. His two friends Crabbe and Goyle were moving along him, with the same glare in their eyes. At the same platform three girls were gathering ready to get on the train. One of them had brown hair and brown eyes, an other girl who started laughing has blonde hair with red streaks and blue eyes. Draco widen his eyes, was it really, was the other girl standing there...... _her. _Well she did really look like her.

The girl looked behind her and spotted Draco looking at her. She winked at him and waved slightly. Draco felt his heart knocking in his throath but stayed calm. He saw two fimilliar guys walking to the three girls. Ron and Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around the brown haired girl and kissed her neck slightly. Ron placed his arm over the girl with the blonde hair's shoulder and laughed. Draco felt his stomach making a twist when the black haired girl glared at Harry and Ron and moved to Draco.

"Hey stranger." she said with a wink. "oh before I forget this, you dropped this when I bumped into you." She added while she grabbed a wand from her bag. "I think it belongs to you."

"Thanks." Draco said while he took the wand in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. "by the way, I didn't got your name." he added with a slight smile on his face, talking to the girl made him feel good and relaxed.

"I'm Rachel, and your Draco." She said smiling.

"How did you know?" Draco said with a slight tone of surprise in his voice.

"I've seen your father a couple of times, I overheard him saying he had a son called Draco, I thought it had to be you." She said playing with her hair.

"Rachel! Come on!" the brown haired girl said. But Rachel ignored her and turned back at Draco. "Can I sit with you? I hate seeing my sisters snogging Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, its getting annoying."

Draco smiled for the first time in a long while and nodded. "You sure can."

With that Rachel grabbed her stuff and walked into the train leading to Hogwarts. At the end of the train, Draco and Rachel found a cabin empty and stepped into that cabin. Draco placed the stuff where it should be and sat down on one of the benches. Rachel sat opposite him and smiled.

After talking for a while, Rachel came on the subject 'special powers'. " so have you got any hidden powers?" she asked kindely.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confuesed.

"Like setting things on fire, move things, control wind.." she explained slightly.

"No....... Do you?"

"My sisters and I do have other powers. I can burn things. Lanna.. the one with the brown hair, can manipulate the weather and Lora the one with blonde hair and red streaks can control weather." She said calmly and waited for the reaction of Draco, who was just staring dully at the girl. "scared? Or just surprised?" she continued with a smile on her face.

"I..I don't believe you." Draco said with a bit insecureness in his voice. He believed it, but he didn't want to.

"Shal I demostrate it for you then?" she said playfully and hold up her hand. A few sparkles appeard in her hand slowly forming a Fireball. Draco stared amazed at the girl and her fireball and didn't notice her eyes slowly turning from her normal green color to a red color. As the fireball was fully in her hand, the cabin opend. Standing there were Lanna and Lora. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Lanna shouted and waved her hand. A soft briese made the fire go out and turned Rachel's eyes back to her normal green color. "What the hell are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be Snogging that asshole of a Boyfriend of yours?" Rachel said with a glare in her eyes towards Lanna.

Lanna Grabbed Rachels arm and whispered soft and barely hearable. It sounded almost like a anger hissing. "Don't ever tell me what to do," Lanna Started and her eyes flickered white while a storm sounded outside. "I'm Older then you are, and Don't ever talk to me on that tone ever again missy. Got it!"

Rachel pulled her arm back and her eyes sparked with fire. "Go away!" she shouted and everyone in the train stopped talking and had their head poked out to them. Rachel hold her hand out to Lanna and muttered something. But before she could finish her sentance, Lora waved her hand and knocked Rachel out of the window from the cabin. As Rachel just hit the floor outside, Lora muttered something and took Rachel back in the cabin. Lanna and Lora turned their back at Rachel. "we are finished talking." Lora said over her shoulder.

"You two might be finished, but I was just starting. She hold up both of her hands forming two fireballs. She trew one to Lanna and one to Lora.

Lanna turned around and blew ice cold air to the fireball freezing it. Lora waved her hand so it was turned back at Rachel. It did her no harm, her body absorbed the fire. "are we done now? Or do you want another try to burn us?" Lanna said calmly. Rachel ignored them and sat back down, her eyes were bright red but she didn't gave a damn about it.

"ANSWER ME! Are we done fighing, or does miss Bitch want another chance to burn us?" Lanna shouted but had to keep herself calm.

"just go of to your boyfriends and leave me alone!" Rachel said calmly but with anger in her voice. She muttered a few words and she disappeard in flames.

" Dammit, I hate it when she does that!" Lanna said. "Lora can you erase that part of the happenings in their minds and Clear out Draco's mind, he is not supposed to know we have Special Powers."

Lora nodded and clapped her hand twice. She muttered 4 words and a blue sparkle appeard on their forheads. "Memorie Erased." Lora said in a Mystical voice and snapped her fingers. "I hate it when I have to do this..."


	3. Chapter three

Once the train reached Hogwarts, Rachel was already there. She had her long black hair in a pony tail and due to the dry tear stains on her cheeks, she has been crying. Lanna took her to the side and pushed her against the wall. "Get to your sences Rachel, You have to fight with us, not against us. We have to fight against Draco. You promised Mom and Dad. And more important, you promised _Him. _Another thing like this what happend on the train and Lora and I might have to hurt you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to erase someone's memorie? No? Ask Lora, she has done it to tha whole freaking train, all because you had to be so stubborn. " Lanna said calmly but strict. "think about that."

Lanna left Rachel there and moved back to Lora, Ron and Harry. Rachel sanked through her knees to the floor and hold her head in her arms. Why did that have to happen? why did they got into a fight. Was it her? Was she the problem? No wait, Draco was the goddamn problem. That basterd made her fell in love with him. NO that was never possible, Rachel cant feel love, she just cant. "damn..." She muttered to herself and moved back to the rest.

"Hey, Rachel wait up!" Draco said to Rachel as she passed him quickly. "Whats wrong?"

"You are whats wrong!" Rachel blurred out and glared slightly at him before she went over to her sisters, Leaving Draco confuesed. What did she mean? lanna, Lora and Rachel moved their way into the hall into hogwarts following the rest of the Students.

Harry looked at the girl and knew something was going on between her and her sisters and took Rachel alone. "What is wrong with you? I know something is wrong." He said caringly.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone pot-head." Rachel snapped at Harry and pushed him away. Harry felt anger coming up and pulled Rachel back. "not even Malfoy can get away with calling me Pot-head, so neither can a Lestrange." Harry said while glaring slightly.

"I wont call you pot-head if you just leave me alone!" Rachel snapped once again and kicked him in the balls. She walked away with her bags with the other students and stepped into the great hall. Harry moved back to his girlfriend. "Lanna, im serious, this kid means trouble,..." he told lanna and she nodded.

"Tell me about it..."

The sorting hat was placed and the first student was called forwards. After several minutes, the Lestranges were to be Sorted. "Lestrange, Lanna." McGonnagal read out loud and all the students went quiet. Lanna stepped over to McGonnagal and she placed the hat on Lanna's head.

"got the evilness in her indeed, but is also very Adventurous, Girl, you have a secret power within." the sortingf hat said and Lanna rolled her eyes. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the gryffindor table clapped.

"Lestrange, Lora." McGonnagal said and Lora stepped over to her. This was a hard one for the sorting hat.

"hmmmmm, got the adventurous in her, is very kind and wise. But also a little sly... Not a true Letrange if you ask me.... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted again.

"Lestrange, Rachel." McGonnagal and looked slightly scared as she spoke the name. Mcgonnagal placed the sorting hat on Rachel's head and the sorting hat shivered slightly. "You.." he started. Rachel rolled her eyes. " pure Letrange if you ask me, this power of yours can get out of hand,.... Draco, watch out..." the sorting hat continued.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and Draco clapped the hardest. Rachel moved her way to the slytherin table and sat down besides Draco. Pansy was sitting at the opposite of Draco and just Glared at Rachel as Rachel ran a hand over Draco's hand.... " Draco dear, Im all new here, can you show me around a little?" Rachel said with a smirk on her face while she ran a finger over Draco's cheek. Draco nodded and smiles. "sure" he replied simple


	4. Chapter four

Rachel said the finishing word 'bring it on' and so did it happen. Lora spotted a piece of rope nearby and waved her wand. She twisted her finger and the ropes started binding around Draco. He fell over totally tied up. "Ron, Harry, stay out of it..." Lanna said gently and both of the guys nodded while they backed away. "your in for it now sister.."

Rachel smirked and motioned her hand in a pretty movement. her eyes were now bright red and flames appeard around Lora touching her bare skin. Lora tried not to scream but the heat of the flames on her skin were burning badely. She couldnt hold the screams back anylonger and started screaming. Lanna blew cold breath at the flames turning them into ice. Rachel smirked slightly while Lora kicked the ice down. "Our turn.." Lanna said while Lora looked at the couple of burn marks on her body. Lanna hold her hand up in the air and a bolt of lighting crashed down on Rachel. Rachel screamed in pain and fell to the floor. "take that.." Lanna said smirking. Rachel got back on her feet her body shaking. She took a dive and tackled Lanna. Rachel pushed Lanna down to the ground and opens her mouth, a loud screaching sound came out of her mouth. The sound was so loud, and so close to lanna, that she fainted. Rachel got of Lanna and looked at Lora.

"What the hell was that!" Lora said and waved her hand firmly. Without knowing, Rachel was thrown against a tree firmly. She let out a growl of pain and fell down to the floor. Rachel had to get back on strenght and muttered a few words. Her body got covered with flames. The flames were touching her skin but she didnt gave a sound. Harry stepped in and muttered a new words. He tapped his wand on lanna's forhead revieving her.

The flames around Rachel disappeard and Lanna got back on her feet. "Your so dead now!" Lanna said with anger in her voice and eyes.

"Try me!" Rachel snapped back.

Lanna waved her hand a tornado appeared attacking Rachel. Rachel looked at the tornado and held both of her hand towards it. With flames coming out of her palm holding the tornado back. With a glare of her eyes and a mutter of a few words, fireballs appear around Lora and Lanna attacking them.

The fireballs stopped in mid air and the fire out of Rachel's palm froze. Lanna's tornado stopped twirling. It was if someone stopped time. Lanna and Rachel looked at Lora confuesed. What just happend, did Lora do that? But Lora looked at questionly at Lanna and Rachel. They looked around and spotted an old man with a long white beard. Lanna made her way through the fireballs while Rachel and Lora moved to the old man. "What the hell just happend?" he said with a calm voice, but his eyes were burning with anger. You three are freaking teens, you shouldnt be killing eachother." he said.

"No one tells me what to do old man." Rachel said daringly and walked past him bumping him on purpose and moved her way into the castle.

"um Headmaster, excuse her." Lanna said gently. "Shall I explain what happend?" With those words, the headmaster nodded.

"Rachel was daring us into a fight and started fighting. She used her firepower to burn Lora. I made the flames ice and attacked Rachel with lightning. Rachel for hurt, but didnt gave up so soon. She jumped ontop of me and the last thing I knew is that I heard a loud screaching sound in my ear, with that I fainted...." Lanna explained.

"Harry revieved Lanna when I trew Rachel into the three and in the meanwhile Rachel got some strenght back. Lanna conjured a tornado and Rachel used her firepower to stop the tornado from attacking her, and conjured fireballs who were attacking us...." Lora continued for Lanna and the headmaster listend patiently.

"What is wrong with her?" The headmaster said. "Its not just family hate, its also love, and sadness."

Dumbledore moved closer to the other two girls and whispered. "I know about your mission, killing Draco Malfoy. I will do whatever I can to stop you all from doing that. Don't you worry about that.." he said with his eyes deep and empty. He waved his hands and the tied up Draco started levitating, Ron and Harry followed Dumbledore into the castle, but Harry stopped following Dumbledore at one point. He moved to the general bathrooms and opend the door with a twist of the knob. "Rach? Rachel?" he called out.

"What do you want." a girls voice sounded angry but sad. "can I talk to you, and dont kick me this time,... they were totally blue last time." Harry said carefully and heard a soft laugh. "Its nice to hear you laugh Rachel."

"Shut up Pot-head." Rachel snapped at Harry. But harry just laughed. "why are you so mean towards your big sisters?"

"Its because they are my big sisters. I thought maybe if I could kill them I would be the oldest...." Rachel said opening the door.

"If you do that, you wont have any sisters." Harry said holding Rachels hand but she quickly pulled it back. "Don't touch me..." she said with slight anger in her voice but Harry turned his green eyes staring into Rachels eyes. "Lora doesn't want you to be out of the family, to be fighting with her, Lanna on the other hand is furious. You can't use your screaching on Family. In the Wizard World it means war. Lanna thinks you started the war." Harry explained slightly.

Rachel thought about those words and left the General Bathrooms. She moved her way out of the castle and spotted Lora and Lanna talking. "Erm, hey.." Rachel said gently.

Lanna heard Rachels voice and waved her hand. three bolts of lightning crashed down onto Rachel and she fell down on the ground in pain. "No! Stop it!" a guy's voice sounded and Harry came rushing outside. "Dont hurt her, she came here to talk, not to fight."

"Out of the way Harry, I have to get rid of this girl once and for all." Lanna said angry, but she didn't shout. With a quick movement and a mutter of a few words. A very thick and very dangerous lightning ball appeared above Rachel reading to strike down on her. To kill her.... "NOOOOO..." Lora called out quickly and with a firm movement of her arm, she threw the ball of lightning against a tree. "I want to know what she has got to say..."

Lanna rolled her eyes and nodded once Lora kneeled down besides Rachel attempting to heal her. Or most of her body...


	5. Chapter five

"What have you got to say?" Lanna said snapping once Rachel was healed.

"I want to say, that I'm sorry, I shouldn't be fighting with you two, your my sisters,.... All I wanted is not to be the youngest, so I thought killing you two was the only option. Without realising I was the only one left then... Harry made me realise that,... It helped talking to him..." Rachel said looking down and smiled slightly. It was something in the family of the Lestranges, they could cry and talk normal at the same time... A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek. But Lanna wasnt moving. "Is that it?" She said soft and Lora turned her head to Lanna warningly.

"I wish we could get along with eachother, we're sisters, we should fight together, not against eachother...." Rachel continued. And Lora nodded with tears of joy in her eye.. _She has finally come to her senses _Lanna thought to herself and smiled. "Welcome back in the three sister family..." Lanna said while walking to Rachel to hug her.

With the three girls around eachother hugging, Harry and Ron went to check on Draco and moved into the Hospital wing. Apperantly, the ropes were to tight around his hands and legs, that his bloodway was cut down. And the fall made him faint. Harry poked Draco. "Wake up Malfoy." Harry said while he poked Draco.

"We know your only pretending to sleep." Ron continued Harry's words. Harry raised his eyebrow slightly. "Let him sleep now Ron, we'll talk to him later..." Harry said pulling Ron up, and quietly, they left the hospital wing.

Draco opend one eye and looked around. Harry and Ron left. Good. He sat up in his bed. "Vincent, Michael, Jason. Come out come out wherever you are." Draco said in a deeo voice. "Or are the three little bastards hunting for chicks to kill?" He continued with a smirk on his face.

"If so, I have three gorgeous babes to take care of." Draco smirked. He ment the Lestrange Sisters. Not only Rachel, Lora and Lanna were ment to kill someone... Draco was too, and he had this nice Woman hunting/killing cousins... He smirked slightly as a whirlpool, tornado and a blast of fire appeard slowly turning into three the most handsome guys ever. Vincent, had black, spiky hair, and bright green eyes, he stepped forward towards Draco and looked him in the face with slight disgust. Jason and Michael just stood there, smirking and watching their youngest, but most evil brother. Jason had blondeish hair with blue endings, his eyes were a yellow/brownish color. Last but not least, although the oldest was Michael. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes. Almost black... "What do you want..?" Vincent asked Draco with his arms crossed against his well build chest.

"I want you, to get rid of these girls..." Draco said and grabbed a picture from his desk showing three girls. It was a picture taken of the fight earlier. Rachel had her hands blowing Fire, Lanna used her hand to control the tornado attacking Rachel and Lora waved her hand to knock away the fireballs Rachel send towards them.

"Wow, who is that fire chick?" Vincent asked with a smirk.

"Im in for some trowing away chicka's..." Jason said who looked at the picture.

"I want that weather chick, Im in for some fun with lightning..." Michael said laughing.

"Vincent, Rachel is mine..." Draco said snapping and with those words, the door was kicked in. Harry and Ron stepped into the Hospital wing and laughed.

"Lora is mine... and Lanna is Harry's chick..." Ron said laughing. "No chance of ever coming near them, got it."

The brothers and Draco laughed. "Vincent, get rid of him wont you." Jason said bored and a smirk played across Vincents lips. "My pleasure.." He said with the smirk getting bigger and bigger. He moved his hands a certain way, causing fireballs to hit Harry and Ron. They growled slightly in pain and ran away. _His power were obviously stronger then Rachel's firepower..._ Ron thought to himself... But kept running till they reached the Gryffindor common room. Lanna and Lora were in the common room laughing and talking till they saw their boyfriends. Lanna rushed over to Harry and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Your in a happy mood today.." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"well, im just happy Rachel, Lora and me are okay.. No more Fighti-- What happend? You have burn marks... Did Rachel...??" Lanna asked slightly worried.

Harry sighed slightly, he should have got rid of them. He looked at the floor for a bit till he heard someone running down from the girls dorms. "What the hell happend too you two?" Lora asked who was running down the stairs. "Ron has a few burn marks but he wouldnt tell me what happend. Did Rachel..??" Lora asked looking at both Lanna and Harry.

"No, I havent done anything!" a voice sounded and it was fimilliar to Rachel's voice.

"I know you havent done anything Rache--- Wait a minute..?" Ron started but stopped his sentance and looked around questionly.

"I'm over here.." Rachel called out and appeared from under the invisibility Cloak. "Thanks for burrowing that Harry..."Rachel said with a smile and Harry nodded. "Anytime.."

"anyway, we wanted to warn you.. For---" Harry tried but before he could finish his sentance, the door opend entering the common room. Through the opening, three guys walked in.

"So this is the common room eh?" Jason said with a laugh. He was one of the three that entered and after him, Vincent and Michael entered. "To bad your not sorted into Gryffindor Vince, it looks good here... " Michael said laughing.

"Oh hush you," Vincent said. "at least im in the proper house, Slythin..." Vincent said punshing Michael on his arm softly.

The te three Lestranges , Harry and Ron just looked at the Three guys who walked in. The girls tried to look away, but their looks kept the girls eyes nailed to them.

"So are ya all from Gryffindor?" Vincent asked to the girls and crossed his arms.

"Not me... Im from Slytherin.." Rachel said and ran a hand through her long black hair. Vincent smirked and moved closer to Rachel. "So you're Rachel eh?" He asked taking her hands in his hands. "You are really as pretty as Draco said..." He said looking with his Green eyes into hers. Rachel turned her look away and blushed slightly. "Come, lets go to our commen room..." he said leading Rachel out of the common room. Lora and Lanna just stared at them.


End file.
